Isle Vampira
by Starry077
Summary: Bella’s class has won a trip to the Bahamas! But, things go wrong when the plane crashes into the ocean. What will happen when Bella and the survivors of the crash find an island ruled by vampires? Will Bella finally find out why she’s so different? BXE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters…they all belong to Stephenie Meyer! (even though she has the same name as my best friend! lol)**

**Isle Vampira**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

I fidgeted in anticipation as the plane took off. Usually I didn't fidget but this was a special occasion.

To my left, I spotted my friend Angela, who was sitting in the seat next to me, looking at me oddly.

"What's wrong Angela?"

"Oh, It's just that…..I thought I saw something…." She trailed off while staring at my right arm.

I looked outside the little window in the plane to see that we were above the clouds and that the sun was shining at full force!

Damn! I mentally cursed as I silently shut my window.

Angela seemed to forget about what she had seen.

"So, Bella, are you excited for our little trip!!?" Angela asked me with joy in her eyes.

"You know it!" I yelled out as I threw my arms up in excitement, "I can't wait til we get to the Bahamas!"

Of course, all I'd end up doing in the Bahamas was making up excuses to why I couldn't go places other than the hotel unless it was night time, but I had to act normal for Angela's sake.

Our class at Forks High School had been awarded the grand prize of a trip to the Bahamas for winning a contest of some sort.

Personally, I never took part in stupid contests and therefore, I had no clue what it was for, but we won and I was expected to go by my fellow class mates.

I couldn't let them know that I wasn't normal, so now I'm stuck on this godforsaken plane, headed towards the one place that I would never ever want to be because there was really nothing fun that I could do in the Bahamas without being seen by normal people.

Oh well, though, why not make lemonade out of lemons, or however that saying goes…I'll get through this, just like how I got through my childhood.

Here's the part where I tell you my sad little story. I am an orphan that was adopted by two of your run of the mil, ordinary parents that couldn't have their own children because of some problems with their reproductive system. Mainly, I think that these type of people have problems with that system because they were never meant to reproduce, but that's just my outlook on the situation.

Anyway, my adoptive parent's names are Renee and Charlie. Although I didn't like them that much because of their more…annoying…qualities, I just had to feel sorry for them. When they called up that adoption service and asked for a sweet, normal, little girl, I'm sad to say that they didn't get what they ordered.

Ever since I was a little kid, I have had rock hard skin as pale as the moon and golden eyes. It's very weird, but apparently I was as strikingly beautiful at the age of 5 as I am now! But, anyway, throughout the years I grew normally and all, but I started to develop some weird abilities.

When I was 7, I found that my silky dark brown wavy hair couldn't be cut at all and that it wouldn't grow any longer than down to my mid back!

When I was 10, I found that I could run much faster than the other kids and eventually, I found that I could run much faster than a cheetah. Don't ask me how I found that out…the story is much to humiliating.

At the age of 12, I found that I could lift objects that were twice my size and three times my weight over my head and it felt as if I was holding a feather. I had to be careful at that age because sometimes I got a little too excited and dented things…it was hard to explain to Renee how the bathroom knob got pulverized into a million pieces that one time…

When I was 14, I found that the sun made my skin shimmer and sparkle. That had been a downer because I loved the sun.

Finally, my last ability, and the coolest, in my point of view, is my ability to move things with my mind. One day at school, I accidentally made a poster fall just by looking at it! That was hard to explain to a few very observant people who dubbed me as a witch…

The thing is…they could've been totally correct in their assumption for all I knew! The truth is that I have no clue what I am! The only thing I do know is that I am not human…

Turbulence and screams of terror brought me back from my thoughts. I opened my little window back up. Outside, the weather had taken a turn for the worst and the plane was now stuck in it.

Just then, lightning struck the right wing of the plane, the one closest to me, and the plane started to descend rapidly towards the churning black water below.

I panicked, even though I knew that I couldn't get hurt from this crash, because this was how my real parents had died…in a plane crash!

I was so preoccupied with the terror of experiencing what my real mother and father had before they died, that I didn't even think once about using my abilities to help the people get out of this.

The plane glided into the water, belly first. That was a good thing because that meant that all the passengers that were still alive could get off before it sank completely.

I looked at Angela to see that she was unconscious with a bloody gash on her forehead. So that's why she hadn't been screaming out in terror with the rest of us…

I got out of my seat and found our life preservers. I strapped them around Angela and I and I ran to the exit with her and jumped out into the water. I would keep my best friend alive because she was the only one that I've ever had.

Only a few people were able to get off the plane before a huge wave barreled it into the depths. All we had left to do now was survive the storm in open water, or so I thought.

It turned out that one of the flight attendants was able to make it off the plane with one of those blow up boats. She let it loose and we all climbed on it and clung to each other as the storm raged on.

Surprisingly, we survived through the storm, but there was only a few of us…

There were only 6 of us, in fact. The flight attendant, one out of our three chaperones, Mr. Alexander, and 4 students, Mike, Jessica, Angela, and me.

Mike scooted closer to me on the raft and yawned hugely, using his arms. I immediately caught on to his plan and as his left arm started to come down to its planned position I scooted to the left, just out of reach.

He must've not seen me move because his hand still went down, and thinking that he'd be hanging on to someone he leaned to his left a bit. This proved his undoing and as he went down further, he lost his balance and ended up falling into the water.

I giggled silently as he struggled fearfully to get back on the little boat. He must've thought that there were sharks in the water or something, but there weren't. I would've smelled one of those 20 miles away!

Finally, my more proficient eyesight, than that of my fellow survivors, saw that there was an island in the distance!

"Row that way," I declared and they obeyed me, probably because they were too tired to care about where we were going.

I looked back at the island to study it from a distance.

There was something unnatural about it. Something that pulled me to it.

I knew that it was probably a bad place to take humans, because of the mysterious aura that surrounded it, but hey, it was land! Probably the only land for another 100 miles...and we'd die of starvation and dehydration by then...

So, we made our way to this mysterious island that I felt compelled to step onto…

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Woot! My second Twilight Story! I hope you guys like this one as much as my last one! Lol This should be an interesting story to write!**

**Review plz! **


	2. The Village People!

**AN: If anyone is wondering...The island isn't all sunny like usual islands...it's actually very cloudy. It's cloudy but theres no rain...that's another mysterious characteristic of it! Oh, and yes...the Cullen's will all be in this story:)**

**Isle Vampira**

**Chapter 2: The Village People!**

As soon as we had gotten to the island and stepped onto its sandy beach, Mr. Alexander, who had declared himself as the leader of our little group, announced that we would be hiking through the woods, looking for people or a road or something.

"But I'm tired!" Jessica cried out. Wimp!

"And I'm hungry!" Mike added with protest. Pathetic Wimp!

The flight attendant nodded her head in agreement with them; her light blonde hair bouncing freely.

Mr. Alexander seemed to notice that Angela and I hadn't agreed with the rest. Frankly, it was because we had better survival skills than the others. We knew that if we wanted to eat something good or sleep somewhere safe, that we'd need to look for it.

"Alright then, new plan…Isabella, Angela, and I will go and scout out the forest for a decent place to stay and some good food to eat while all you bums stay here and die of starvation and dehydration!"

On that note, he turned around and started walking into the forest. Angela and I started walking behind him. I glanced back to see that only the flight attendant had decided to stay on the beach. Mike and Jessica were coming with us.

I mentally groaned at this because those two could get on my nerves fast. Mike was an ok looking guy, one of the most handsome in our whole school, in fact, but during his pass time, he seemed to have developed a liking for hitting on me in the corniest ways! Like that yawning arm trick he tried to do when we were at sea…what a fruitcake!

And Jessica. She was probably just coming along to watch the fruitcake…everyone knew that she had the biggest crush on Mike, well, everyone except Mike, himself. She really didn't like it that he always hit on me and not her, so in turn, she started to hate me and all my friends, which only consisted of Angela.

Angela had been my best friend for a couple long years now! Angela was a fairly attractive girl with chestnut brown hair that reached to her shoulders. She was the only person that didn't seem to be stunned by my beauty or jealous at all the attention I got for it. She now sported a very big gash on her head, but she was fine other than that. In fact, she was extremely happy to be alive. If it hadn't been for me, she would've died on that plane. She must've known this as well...

Last, but not least, me. Like I said before, and not to brag or anything, but I'm stunningly beautiful! That's why most guys were attracted to me in the first place, but I think that another reason why they were so attracted to me was because of the aura of mystery that surrounded me. They knew I was different from them and they wanted that unique quality in their girlfriends.

I stopped suddenly when I heard something in the far distance. It was a village!

Finally realizing that I wasn't behind them anymore, my group stopped and looked back at me with curious and confused faces.

"Bella?" Mr. Alexander spoke up. This brought me out of my mental rejoicing and back to the real world.

"Oops sorry sir, I thought I heard something…I think it was a vehicle," I lied smoothly, "It was heading that way." I pointed my finger towards the sounds of the village and Mr. Alexander nodded and turned that way.

I think that by now they have learned to trust my 'instincts'. That's probably why none of them were questioning my lead.

It felt, to me, like we had only been walking for about 5 minutes, but to the normal people…it was probably a good hour or two. Humans were so slow! I mean, they had to stop about 20 times on our way there! I was getting irritated fast and knew that my eyes were probably darkening. They did that whenever I got annoyed, irritated, angry, or pissed.

I had to calm down before the others saw them. So, I took deep breaths and soon enough, my emotions were under control again.

Finally, we broke through the tree's to a sight that made everyone, except me, gasp in awe.

It was a village alright. A village of people that looked just like me! They had the same pale skin, the same speed, the same strength as me, but there was one thing that wasn't like me…

Their eyes….they weren't golden, like mine….instead, they were red….blood red!

Right then, a breeze blew by us, towards the village…

They must've had the same keen scent as me, as well, because, all at once, they stopped what they were doing to turn and look in our direction.

Their god-like faces were all twisting with sadistic smiles and their mouths were dripping with saliva.

Why were they looking at us like that? I was clueless until I heard a small sound…

"Food," one of them whispered and they all took off running at us like a pack of wolves hunting some rabbits…

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Ahh! Cliffie! Lmao sorry…so how'd you like those village people! haha **

**Go ahead and click that button down there! **

**You know you wanna give me a review! 0:)**


	3. The Black Suits

**Isle Vampira**

**Chapter 3: The Black Suits**

The people were almost upon us when something miraculous happened.

It was probably all a blur to the little humans, but I saw everything perfectly…

A moment before the village people could reach us, another group of people shot out of the trees at, well, my speed!

They were all dressed in matching black uniforms with a blue symbol of some sort on them.

I watched as the people in black fought with the others. Weirdly, the village people were winning…

That's when something else happened…gigantic dog things jumped out of the forest and started fighting as well!

I looked behind me to see that Mike, Jessica, and Mr. Alexander had fainted upon seeing this. This is why I liked Angela…she wasn't a weenie and she could stand more than most humans.

I looked back to the fight to see which side the dogs were on, and it looked like they weren't on any side. Maybe, they were on their own side…

That would mean that it was a battle between three different groups!

It looked like the dogs had finished off the village people…now all that stood were the black suits, as I called them now, and the dogs.

They fought faster than the human eye could see. I looked back over to Angela to see that she was now sitting on the ground with wide eyes, unable to look away from the blur that signified the battle for her.

Finally, the last dog fell and the black suits took off their helmets and cheered loudly.

"We did it! We won the battle of Crepsville! I can't wait to see how our King will react to this wondrous news!" One of the black suits shouted this and then went back to cheering with his buddies.

I looked closer to notice that, they too, were exactly like me, but this time their eyes weren't any different from mine! That's when another breeze swept by my little group and down to the black suits.

They sniffed the air cautiously then snapped their heads in our direction!

I could see that their eyes darkened a bit, but they each closed them and when they opened them again, their eyes were back to their usual light golden color.

They walked towards us and I mentally smacked myself for being so stupid as to stand our group right in front of the breeze that carried down through the village.

They approached; almost hesitantly…they probably thought that it was a trap of some sort.

"Who goes there?" One of the bigger men came out of the group to stand right in front of me….a scare tactic, I'm sure, and let me tell you, it was working!

"Um…Hello…My name is Bella Swan and the people unconscious on the ground are my friends…we just arrived here on this island after our plane crashed…." I trailed off slowly because they were all staring at my group and me with amusement in their eyes.

"Awe, you're humans! New, eh? This is great news!" One of the more skinny men in the back of the group shouted out.

"Yea, this is great news! We've been looking for some new recruitments!" The big one spoke up again, he must've been the leader of the group of black suits.

"My name's Emmet! It's nice to meet you Bella!" He said with sincerity as he put his hand out in the gesture of a hand shake.

I looked at his outstretched hand tentatively. He must've seen this.

"It's ok Bella, we're the good guys." Emmet winked at me and I felt compelled to trust him.

I hesitated at first, but slowly slid my hand into his….that's when it happened.

My heart started to beat really rapidly, then finally, it ceased altogether…but I wasn't dead.

Emmet pulled his hand away in confusion. I was confused as well. Why did my heart stop beating?

That's when I finally noticed it…all of the black suits had no heart beats as well…had I finally, truly become one of them?

"Alright, well, let's get them back to the castle…Everyone pick a human and put them on your backs!" Emmet commanded as he looked me over, curiously.

Somehow I knew that I could keep up with these people easily, so I opted to run with them. It wouldn't hurt because right now, all the people in my group were unconscious, even Angela had conked out! I was in no danger of exposing myself, so I lined myself up with the black suits.

I heard a whistle, which must've been the cue to start running because everyone took off.

I found that my assumptions were correct…I could easily keep up with these people. In fact, I could probably even beat them! But, of course, I didn't know the way to this castle they were taking us to, plus, that would be considered showing off. They would probably be offended.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they stopped. I almost collided with one of them, but stopped just in time to avoid it.

Below us was a humongous castle decked out with gold and silver. It was like hopping into a Princess' Fairy Tale Story!

"Beautiful, ain't it?" A woman black suit whispered beside me with a smile on her face.

"That…is an understatement," I smiled back and could tell that I had probably already made myself a new friend!

"Let's go home!" Emmet shouted joyously and we all took off running towards the castle.

We entered through the gates and everyone except Emmet ran off in different directions, after dropping their humans in a pile on the ground.

"Wake them up," Emmet commanded of me and I did as he said by slapping each one of them lightly.

Once they were awake and stupefied by the sights that greeted them, Emmet motioned for us to follow him.

I walked at the back to make sure that no one got out of line. Finally Emmet led us into the main castle; we had just been on the castle grounds before. He led us into a room where he lined us up, side by side, across a wall.

"Edward!" Emmet said in a normal voice and a second later, another person was at his side.

My breath hitched, I think breathing was more of a habit now that I was…dead…?, but, as I was saying, my breath hitched when I took in the sight of the new vampire.

Edward had an extraordinarily stunning color of brown hair that was styled in the wind swept look. His hair framed his surreal face beautifully and his golden eyes were like two pools of sweet honey.

"Yes, brother?" Wow! Even his voice was like honey, smooth and calming!

I felt my mouth get pushed up and looked to find that the culprit had been Jessica.

I glared at her but she just mouthed back 'You were staring at my future husband!'

A wave of possession swept over me at her 'words' and I found myself growling lowly.

"Bella? What are you doing?" That was Angela's voice and it proved enough to bring me back from the odd emotion that had overcome me.

I looked back to where Emmet and Edward were standing. Emmet was just staring at me confused, but Edward was grinning.

What was he grinning about?!

"Well, ok, Edward, check them out," Emmet ordered of his brother. A scowl appeared on Edward's face as he grunted.

"You can't just order me around like that, Emmet!" His brother sighed and put a hand to his face in exasperation.

"Fine…Edward, check them out…please…" This seemed to satisfy Edward for the time being and he walked off towards Mr. Alexander.

I wondered how he was 'checking us out' but passed it off for now. No need to get too overly worried about something that doesn't concern me…

"He's clean," Edward stated about Mr. Alexander. Edward then walked down the line, each time stopping at a person, staring at them intensely for a few moments then clearing their names. Finally it was my turn.

He turned to me and his eyes melted me where I stood. I must've had the same effect on him because his breathing hitched; he looked at me curiously for awhile, and then decided to get back to his duty.

He stared at me for a few moments like the rest…then a few minutes went by…finally, he frowned.

"This is truly amazing…" Edward stated as he turned back to his brother with confusion in his eyes.

"What is it?" Emmet asked worriedly.

"I…can't read her mind…" Edward was frustrated now. He turned to me in desperation.

"Why can't I read your mind? Are you blocking me?" He asked frantically.

"I'm not blocking my mind, I didn't even know that you could read them, and it's your own damn power, you would know why you can't read my mind better than I would…" I spat out in outrage.

How dare he declare me of blocking him out of my mind! It was my mind to begin with…why does he get to probe around in it in the first place!?

Edward just grunted, turned around, and walked back up the stairs. He was clearly annoyed by my little outburst.

It was quiet for a few minutes, then a fit of laughter echoed across the room.

I turned my vision from the stairs Edward went up to Emmet who was the source of all the laughter. He walked over to me with amusement dancing in his golden eyes.

"Wow, Bella! I think that I'm going to really like you!" Emmet rejoiced while giving me a high five!

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Lookie there…I finally ended a chapter without a cliffie! Haha well, thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! **

**Before you ask about the part of this chapter where Bella's heart stops beating…it just finally stopped when she came in physical contact with another vampire...It doesn't mean anything that Emmet was the one who stopped it.**

**Remember, the more reviews I get…the faster I write! So, don't forget to review! ;)**


	4. Answers

**AN: Finally, the chapter where all your questions about Bella and the island will be answered! Read on!**

**-**

**Isle Vampira**

**Chapter 4: Answers**

**-**

Right after Edward had cleared the rest of my group, they were taken away to their rooms.

I didn't get to go to mine because Emmet wanted to question me…probably about why I looked like them so much or maybe it has to do with the fact that Edward couldn't read my mind…but oh well, I'll find out eventually.

"Jasper," Emmet called out in a normal tone and the next second there was a blonde guy standing next to him. That must be jasper…

Edward must've clued Jasper in on the situation because he didn't seem too shocked by my appearance. Instead, he and Emmet just led me to another room.

It was a plain room with white walls and a chair sitting in the middle of it.

"Sit." Jasper said this, and I obeyed immediately.

As soon as I was on the chair, the lights went out and the door shut. For a second, I thought that those two had just left me in this dark room, but I was wrong.

I heard them whispering to each other faster than a human ear could probably hear, but I could still hear them.

"I want to be the bad one," I'm pretty sure that that was Emmet's voice.

"No! You were the bad one last time. It's my turn!" So, that would make this Jasper's voice.

"But Jasper, I don't want to be the good one…it takes all the fun out of doing this!"

I giggled mentally at their antics. This was like one of those good cop, bad cop scenes that occures in a comedy!

"Fine," Jasper grunted, "You can be the bad one…let's just get this started before I change my mind."

A bright light suddenly flickered on and blinded my eyes as an unnatural wave of nervousness came down upon me.

"Now we've got some questions for you, little girl, and you better answer truthfully or this here stick will collide with your head!" Emmet held a thick wooden stick menacingly out in front of himself.

"Emmet!" Jasper scolded, and then he came up to me, "It's ok Bella, I won't let him hit you with that, but you still better answer the questions truthfully and trust me, I will know if you're lying."

"Ok," I managed to get out without letting one of my suppressed giggles slip by in the process.

"What abilities do you have?" Emmet started. Apparently they had realized that the good cop, bad cop thing wasn't working so they were both questioning me now.

"Well, I can run fast, I'm really strong, my sense of smell is extremely sensitive, I can talk faster than any humans, and I can hear really good from long distances," I grinned when their faces fell in horror at the last ability I mentioned. They must've realized that I had heard their little conversation before they had started their questioning.

"Hmm…I figured that you would say something along those lines, but is there anything else you can do?" Jasper eyed me curiously, "Any special abilities that you may have?"

Oh, I get what they wanted to know now…they wanted to know what my power was.

"Oh, yes I do. I can move objects with my mind," I said proudly. I was a bit conceited about my little power at times.

"Hmm…interesting…" Emmet mused, "Have you ever had any cravings for something that wasn't actual food?"

That was a weird question…

"No, I don't think so," I answered truthfully.

"Strange…very Strange," Emmet said while stroking his imaginary goatee. (haha Emmet with a goatee? wow!)

"I'm sorry, but what's strange?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, to be quite frank, you are, Bella." Jasper spoke up truthfully, "Your heart doesn't beat and you seem to have all the abilities that we ourselves do, but for some reason, you don't crave for our natural food source!"

I didn't like this. They were being way too vague with me.

"And what is your natural food source?" I asked tentatively.

They turned to each other and conversed so fast and so quietly that I couldn't make out their words. Then they turned to me with guarded expressions.

"Bella, we've discussed this thoroughly and we believe that it is time that we clue you in on some things. Emmet, you may do the honors." Jasper said to his friend.

"Ok, Bella, promise not to scream or freak out or anything, but here are the answers you seek…" he took a deep and unneeded breath before continuing, "Our natural food source is blood, we are vampires, and we believe that you are one as well."

What?! I'm a vampire? …and my natural food source is supposed to be blood?

My face froze in horror as I thought of all the different times that I could've killed my friends if I had had this craving for blood that they spoke of.

"We're known as 'vegetarian' vampires," my expression must've given away my cluelessness, so Jasper went on, "That means that we only drink from animals…no humans for us!"

"See, I told you we were the good guys," Emmet winked at me as he turned the lights back on.

After digesting all of this new information, I decided that it was time for my questioning. So, I stood up and pushed Emmet into the chair and Jasper onto the ground beside him. They stared at me confused until I spoke up.

"It's my turn to be the questionair," they both nodded and I continued, "First off, where are we?"

"This is an island called 'Isle Vampira'," Jasper answered this one, "It's located somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle I believe."

Woah, that was new! I heard that there were strange things in the Bermuda Triangle, but I've never heard of an island called 'Isle vampira' before.

"So, why haven't I heard of this island then?" I asked them both and Emmet decided to answer this one.

"That's simple…no one has ever gotten off this island…" he saw the questioning gaze I was giving him so he went on, "I realize that vampires, like us, don't have to breath and could probably just run through the ocean and back to the real world, but there is one problem…the underwater volcanoes."

"The underwater volcanoes surround this island a good enough distance away that planes could easily land inside it, but they manage to keep us inside as well." Jasper explained this time, "the only thing that can kill a vampire is magma or fire and the underwater volcanoes go off simultaneously whenever anyone comes to close, killing anyone or anything in their vicinity. Many have tried to get off this island, but all have failed."

That was a new turn of events. I was planning, before I knew this, to just build some rafts and get us off of this island. Now I knew that we probably would never get off this island. Well, I guess that I should know what's happening here if I'm going to be spending the rest of my life on it…

"So, what was that fight that my friends and I came upon?" my golden eyes lightened curiously. Emmet spoke up.

"Yea, sorry you had to see that," he said while scratching his head, "But, there's sort of a battle going on here between us, the 'vegetarians, the vampires with red eyes, the 'blood suckers', and the werewolves, the 'Vampire Haters'."

"So, how did this whole battle start? What are you fighting for?" This island was very intriguing to me and my inquisitive mind screamed at me for more answers.

"Well, at first, it was just us on this island, along with a large number of humans. Then, one day, one of our kind decided that he didn't like drinking from animals anymore, so he created his own group of vampires, the 'blood suckers'. His name was Laurent." Jasper growled quietly but went on, "We started fighting with the 'blood suckers' immediately. We fought for a good couple of centuries before the first werewolf showed up."

"His name was Sam and he had an undying hatred for us vampires because we had accidentally killed his wife, Emily, during one of our battles," Emmet took over, "So, he created more of his kind by changing the innocent humans into werewolves and proclaimed his group as the 'vampire haters'. They started fighting with us immediately and from then on it's been a three way battle."

"And to answer your other question…winner gets to stay alive and live forever in peace on this island," Jasper ended the long explanation.

"Wow…" That was the only thing my over informed mind could come up with to explain my feelings at that second. I was astonished by all of this new information, but one thing made my eyes go wide.

"Wait, how long have you lived on this island for?" I asked inquisitively.

"I'd say about 4 centuries…why do you ask?" Emmet questioned.

"So, you're telling me that you're 400 years old?" I inquired incredulously.

Emmet hit himself on the head lightly in the 'duh' gesture before explaining his reaction.

"Of course your confused by this…I had assumed that you would already know," he looked at me and grinned, "Bella, vampires are immortal."

I gasped in awe. So, this means that I, Isabella Marie Swan, would live forever at the age of 17! I figured that I would be staying the same age as I am now because that's when my heart had stopped beating and you couldn't grow up without blood pumping through your system, right?

Once they saw that I had no further questions, Emmet and Jasper had me follow them up the stairs and led me to a door.

"This will be your room for the time being…if you have any questions, any at all, feel free to ask Edward, his room is right over there," Emmet said while pointing to the next door to the right of my own.

"Thank you," I whispered sheepishly and they smiled at me before taking off back down the hall.

Hmm…why is my room so close to Edward's?

I wondered silently about this while opening the door to my room.

**------------------------------------------------**

**AN: I am working on three stories for Twilight now, so this story will be updated every other day instead of every day, like it used to be. Oh, and thanks for all the lovely reviews! I hope this chapter cleared some things up for you guys!**

**Review please! ;)**


	5. Screaming

**-**

**Isle Vampira**

**Chapter 5: Screaming**

**-**

My room was extraordinary. It had a big four post bed with a beautiful silver pink comforter on it and enough pillows to have a pillow **war **with! The carpet was white and very soft. I felt like I was walking on a cloud as I crossed my room to my grand new bed.

I lay down on my bed and cried out in joy; it was feathery soft. I absolutely loved feathery soft beds! I must've lain there for awhile before I noticed the screaming.

I sat up and listened harder to the bone chilling cries of agony.

What's that? Are they torturing their prisoners to get information out of them or something?

I was very curious now, yet a little disturbed.

I ran to my door to go and check out what was going on. I opened it and went to run out, but I hit something.

When I opened my eyes I found myself staring at a beautifully muscled pale chest and all my curiosity about the screaming vanished.

My eyes trailed upwards slowly, taking in as much as that delicious chest that they could.

Finally, my eyes reached the head of the person and I saw familiar messy bronze hair.

It was Edward…

My breathing stopped for a bit when my eyes reached his own.

"Bella?" he asked uncertainly.

I shook my head to rid myself of the daze I had been in and then eyed him suspiciously.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" When he spoke, a delectable scent came from him and I felt myself start to daze out again, but shook my head before it could completely takeover.

"That!" I stepped away from him and pointed at him accusingly, "How do you…dazzle…me like that?"

A wondrous sound came from him as he walked around me and into my room.

I realized, after a moment, that he was chuckling.

I shut my door and turned around to see that Edward was now lounging on my bed.

He was only wearing some black drawstring pants, but he still reminded me of a greek god.

I felt myself begin to daze out again, but stopped it quickly.

"What are you doing here?" I walked over and stood by the bed.

"This is my castle, is it not? I should be the one asking you that." The crooked smile that I was beginning to fall in love with appeared on his face.

"Ok, let me rephrase that question…Why are you in my room?" I was definitely curious now.

I mean after the way he glared at me today, I wasn't really expecting him to want to talk to me…

"I had never met someone whose mind I couldn't read, before you showed up," His golden eyes seemed to sadden a bit as he said more solemnly, "I don't like not knowing what you're thinking."

I guess I have a little sympathy for Edward. I mean, if I wasn't able to lift a book with my mind one day, I'd be a little curious as of why I couldn't lift that particular book.

"What are you thinking about?" His melodic voice broke through my thoughts and I decided that I'd be nice and actually tell him.

"How if I had the same problem with my power, I would be a little sad and curious too," I answered truthfully. He smiled at me and I'm sure that if my heart was still beating, it would've skipped a beat.

"We actually call our 'powers' gifts, but now you have me interested…what is your gift Bella?" curiosity was swirling in his golden eyes as he studied me, probably trying to guess what my 'gift' was.

I decided to show it to him instead of just telling him, so I made a book float out of a bookcase that was in the corner of the room. I snuck it around the room until it was right behind him and flung it at his back really hard.

A second after the book hit him, Edward was on the other side of the room breathing heavily.

I took one look at him and fell on the bed laughing.

I heard Edward's harmonic voice break out in laughter as well and in the blink of an eye he was laying by me on the bed.

"I don't remember the last time that I actually laughed, but I know that it's been quite some time!" The joy in his eyes made me smile widely. For some odd reason, I liked the fact that I made him laugh.

"So, how old are you?" I looked at him inquisitively.

"17." He grinned and I let out a short laugh at his playfulness.

"That's cool, but I meant how old are you vampire wise?" This was what I was truly curious about. They said that vampires live forever, so he had to be really old.

"Let's just say that I beat you by a couple centuries," His crooked smile was back and it compelled me to ask my next question.

"A couple centuries? Wow, you must have a wife or a girlfriend by now!"

His eyes turned sad and he looked away from me, but he answered nonetheless.

"I have never had a wife or a girlfriend. I used to think that I was complete in and of myself, but I'm beginning to doubt that now…" Edward trailed off as he looked at me and into my eyes.

His eyes glistened and we started to get closer and closer…

Our noses were touching and just when we were about to kiss, I heard something that made me jump.

It was an ear splitting scream filled with even more agony and pain then the ones before.

I looked back to Edward in alarm to see that he was just glaring at the ceiling and rubbing his hurt ears.

The prisoners were upstairs? I thought that they were always kept in dungeons that were way downstairs. I decided to ask Edward about it.

"Edward, what is that?"

"Nothing." He responded way too quickly to that and it made me suspicious.

"What do you mean nothing…it's got to be something!"

"It's nothing that pertains to you Bella, just let it go…please." He pleaded with his eyes and I felt myself bend to his will.

"Fine," I said while pouting then switched to a more serious topic that I had been wondering about all night, "Where is the rest of my group staying? I would like to visit them and make sure that they're alright."

"They asked not to be bothered for 2 days. They said that they needed time to process everything that we told them."

I looked into his eyes and immediately knew that he wasn't telling the truth.

"Edward! Where are my friends?!"

Right after I said that another cacophony of screaming rang through the castle and I turned to see Edward looking up at the ceiling with a guilty look on his face.

Then I made a very horrifying realization…

"What are you guys doing to my friends?!" I got up and made a run for it, but was caught around my waist by a pair of cold arms.

"Bella, calm down and I'll explain what's going on." He dragged me over to the bed and sat down with me in his lap to keep me from trying to run to and help my poor friends.

I was terrified and frantic but then Edward blew in my face and that wonderful scent dazzled me again.

"Now Bella, what are we?"

"Vampires…" Being dazzled sure makes you vulnerable to questioning.

"And what are vampires supposed to drink from?"

This question confused me but I answered with what I knew.

"Animals…?" It came out as more of a question then an answer and Edward shook his head.

"No, all vampires are made to drink human blood. We may drink from animals, but having humans in our lands is still quite a temptation." He looked at me sadly and went on, "We had to stop that temptation as fast as we could, so we sort of did something that you may not like."

I glared at him and motioned for him to go on.

"I'm sorry Bella, but we had to change your friends."

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: This story won't be updated for a few days because of the holiday that's coming up….Have a happy 4****th**** of July everyone!**

**Thanks for your reviews! I love love love feedback...so give me more! lol**


End file.
